


technicalities

by WonderTwinC



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity knows that she can be a little overly touchy with people sometimes. [or how Nyssa and Felicity become sort of friends]</p>
            </blockquote>





	technicalities

Felicity knows that she can be a little overly touchy with people sometimes. It kind of goes hand in hand with her inability to put a lid on it when she needs to. When put together they make her a very interesting and usually semi-awkward dinner companion, but she likes to think that she’s managed to tone it down over the years. Then she does something like touch Laurel in the middle of her back when they stand too close or she reaches to ruff up Roy’s hair and has to stop herself mid-reach.

She blames Oliver.

She completely had this under control until he stumbled into her life bleeding and making a fuss in the back of her car and really, who is he kidding? With those abs and that stupid, ridiculous face of his he just begs to be touched.

It’s kind of embarrassing, honestly.

Like that time she reached out and grabbed Captain Lance’s arm and he had looked at her like she was crazy for just a second.

This is kind of the same thing. In theory, anyways.

Felicity launches herself forward before she realizes exactly what she’s doing, engulfing Nyssa and all of her League armor in an impromptu hug. The other woman tenses, but stays completely still with her arms held straight at her sides.

Felicity freezes. Her face heats up with embarrassment as she scrambles back, counting to ten in her head to settle her suddenly racing heart.

_Frack._

Nyssa stares at her with a blank expression. It’s oddly calm for a woman who was just assaulted out of the blue. Felicity clears her throat.

“Thank you,” she blurts, forcing herself to look the other woman in the eye, “for, you know, not being in love with Oliver and wanting to keep him. Because he is your husband, technically speaking. Which is weird… and awkward because of the Sara thing and-” Felicity swallows. “... and I’m shutting up now.”

Nyssa regards her with one of the calmest expressions that Felicity has ever seen before she reaches out, offering her hand.

Thank goodness.

Felicity reaches out and takes Nyssa’s hand before she changes her mind. Her grip is firm but so gentle. It offers the same warm reassurance that Felicity feels whenever Oliver grips her shoulder with his large, calloused hands.

It’s nice.

“Rest assured, Miss Smoak,” Nyssa replies, “Oliver Queen is all yours.”

Felicity’s face breaks out in a relieved smile. The uncertainty she had felt melts away. Laughter bubbles inside of her chest, replacing it. “Good, because I don’t think I could take you in a fight,” she confesses.

A single, sleek eyebrow raises. Something resembling a smile tugs at her lips. “I think not,” Nyssa agrees.

“Laurel was right about you,” Felicity whispers, her hand still warm in Nyssa’s. “You’re not like the rest of them.”

“I could be,” Nyssa replies. The semi-smile on her face fades somewhat. Her eyes grow darker and Felicity knows that look. It’s the same one that Oliver gets sometimes when left to brood.

Sara had wore the same expression, too.

“But you’re not,” Felicity affirms, her tone of voice sharp. She squeezes Nyssa’s hand. “You’re different - you have a light inside of you somewhere. I think-” she pauses, taking a deep breath. “No, I know. Laurel sees it inside of you and I know that Sara did too.”

“And you?” Nyssa asks, her expression curious.

“I think I’m starting too,” she admits.

Something akin to laughter escapes Nyssa. It’s soft and shaking, but it makes Felicity smile. “Sara was right about you,” she says after a moment. She releases Felicity’s hand, letting her arm drop back to her side. “You are the very definition of light.”

Felicity stares.

“I promised Laurel that I would say goodbye before I left,” Nyssa states after a moment. She dips her head, taking a step back toward the door. “Until we meet again, Miss Smoak.”

“Felicity,” she blurts, catching the assassin’s eye. “Just Felicity.”

“Just Felicity, then,” Nyssa teases softly. She leaves just as silently as she’d arrived and Felicity chokes out a laugh, feeling a fondness for the woman that she’d lacked until this moment.

All things considered, it feels pretty nice.

Except the still being married to Oliver thing, but hey.

Technicalities.

  
  
  



End file.
